


We Didn't Start the Fire

by syrupwit



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, abstinence-only sex education metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: There probably was a point, at some point.





	We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



Neptune blew a bubble in Jupiter’s face. The gum popped and stuck to her nose.

“Hey, we all have to touch that,” said Jupiter, exasperated.

“It's supposed to be dirty now,” Neptune challenged. She rolled her eyes and pulled more gum from her blouse. “If you’re so grossed out, here.”

“Isn't that against the point of this exercise?”

Across the room, Team South took turns alternately spitting and dropping flower petals into a plastic cup labeled “SIN.”

“I dunno,” said Venus, dutifully sticking a piece of tape to an unwrapped Peppermint Patty. “It feels like the metaphor already got lost.”


End file.
